


Truths

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Friends with Benefits (sorta), Oral Sex, Post 1.14 "Eye of the Needle", Smut, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Jessica wants to forget what happened in that cell. Gil wants the truth.Neither gets what they want but they get what they need
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is unbeta-ed, please forgive any mistakes! Feedback is appreciated

If she closed her eyes for just a moment, she was back in that cell. Fear, horror, chaos all rolled into a swirling storm in her chest, constricted her throat. Jessica looked down at the tin of pills in front of her, each one neatly contained by type. Normally, she knew the combinations to help her through every problem, every mood.

But she didn’t know what would clear the image of her son stabbing his father.

He did it to save that poor innocent woman. 

He did it to protect _her_. 

Her reckless, _selfless_ son.

She closed the tin and reached across her vanity, picking up her tumbler of scotch. The ice clinked against the side as her hand shook.

A movement in the reflection of the mirror caught her eye just as Gil Arroyo’s voice reached her ears.

“You didn’t do it.” 

Jessica swallowed around the lump in her throat and put down her glass. “Gil…” She sighed, twisting in her chair to face him.

Gil was standing in the doorway, his gaze as serious as she’d ever seen it. “No, Jessica.” He continued, crossing the threshold and closing the distance between them, “I know you couldn’t have stabbed him.”

She remembered she wasn’t exactly decent having showered after she got home, her robe open in the middle, framing the valley of her breasts, exposing down past her belly button. Reaching up, she pulled the silk material shut, clearing her throat quietly.

Gil said nothing as he paused at the corner of her vanity but she noticed his gaze flicked away for just a moment. Her heart pounded against her ribs as the energy in the room shifted. She rose to her feet, though without her heels, she was no longer eye to eye with Gil. Now she lifted her chin to look at his face.

“Why are you here, Gil?” She asked, “As a Detective? If so, I should at least put something on and get my lawyer on the phone.” 

His eyes were tired. “As a _friend_.” He stressed the word.

Unconsciously, the hand that held the front of her robe close tightened. “Then do me a favor and _don’t_ ask me.” She pleaded.

“Jessica…” Gil reached for her but she stepped back and turned from him. 

Unable to bear his touch, she took the opportunity to tighten the sash around her waist, busying her hands. She didn’t know what she would do if he touched her. The day had been horrific, almost as bad as the days following Martin’s arrest. No. Just as bad. Martin confessed to plotting to kill their child. Their first born; made out of love…

Christ, she had been a fool. 

Her stomach churned and her breath caught. She was free falling without a net, without safety. Nothing could protect her from her own emotions, not even the pills and alcohol she wielded to numb them. 

“Are you my friend, Gil? Truly?” She murmured, turning back to him, closing the chasm.

“Yes.” He answered without pause.

“Then help me forget this day.” She searched his dark eyes, hoping her plea would not go unheeded.

He reached out to her, his hand sliding around the back of her neck. Strong fingers laced into her hair. But he didn’t move any closer. “Tell me what I can do.”

Words were fine but she was also a woman of action. Reaching for the knot she had made in the bathrobe sash, she tugged it sharply and shrugged the robe off her shoulders. The silk material ghosted over her skin like a phantom touch down her spine as it fell to a puddle at her feet. 

Gil inhaled sharply, his eyes remaining on hers. “Are you sober?”

She nodded, almost remarking it was unfortunate. But then Gil move, hauling her to him and crashing his lips down on hers in a heated kiss, and she was grateful she was clear headed if it meant this was the trade off. 

Jessica returned his kiss, just as fiercely. His clothes brushed against her naked skin and her body reacted right away, nipples tightening, and an ache growing between her thighs. 

She broke the kiss, breathing heavily and gripped Gil’s shoulders as his lips trailed down her throat. When he paused to suck on her pulse, her knees weakened and his arms tightened around her, holding her secure. The first feeling of security she’d felt all day.

He lifted her into his arms without breaking their kiss and navigated them to her bed. Jessica took a moment to catch her breath as Gil kneeled on the edge, back bowing as he settled her back against the mattress. Then he moved off of her and she yearned to pull him back, arms reaching out in empty air. His dark eyes took her in, focused sharply as she let her arms fall back. If he wanted to look, she’d let him look. 

She opened her legs wide and his eyes swept down. His quiet groan reached her ears and she smiled. Gil dropped to his knees, his hands capturing her hips with rough hands, pulling her down. Her body shook as he helped guide her legs over his shoulders and met her gaze from between her thighs. She wanted to let herself believe it was just need but there was an undercurrent of sudden nerves that gripped her.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t confident in herself. God, no. 

This was _Gil_. Crossing a line that she never thought they would. But sweet Jesus, she longed to feel his mouth on her. Had been since that day she stormed into his office and found herself faced with him again. Three years since she had seen him last and, under that initial anger and frustration, it struck her just how much she missed him.

Her reflecting stopped the second his head bowed and she felt his breath on her skin. She caught hers, chest hitching just before his tongue followed, trailing over her folds. Jessica whimpered, unable to stop herself as he did it again and again, teasing her until her walls were so tight she ached and her folds were extra sensitive with the beard burn from his goatee. 

“Gil!” She pleaded, hips jolting when the tip of his tongue tapped her clit.

He lifted his head and, mercifully, lowered her body back down. Then he was touching her. Fingers stroking her saliva slicked folds before he pushed a finger inside of her. 

“Jesus Christ, Jess.” He groaned and she whimpered in response.

He moved his digit in a slow thrust until she relaxed and the wet sound filled the room. Then he added another and she couldn’t stop her hips from moving to meet his fingers.

“Good.” He murmured, the sound nearly lost, “Good girl. Fuck my fingers.”

Holy shit, that nearly undid her. She continued to move, unable to stop if she wanted to, an orgasm building closer and closer with each thrust.

Gil’s eyes met hers, holding them as he dropped his head and sucked her clit hard. That did it; the sensation so incredible it eclipsed her world. She came hard with a shout, body going limp. 

Jessica watched Gil get to his feet. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. Her pussy clenched again when he finished and went for his belt.

“You taste so good.” He informed her as he made quick work of his pants and boxers, shoving them down his legs. 

Now it was her turn to stare. He was rather endowed. Certainly bigger than what she’d ever had, with a curve that arched towards his belly. She swallowed thickly as he finished undressing, revealing a decently in shape body that wasn’t overly muscled. She moved her way up the bed and beckoned to him with a crook of her finger. He joined her, blanketing himself over her body and capturing her mouth in an open mouth kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and let her hands wander, trailing over his chest, arms, down his back and spine; ghosted her nails over his ass and up over his hips to his pelvis.

She found his cock and wrapped her hand around it, giving it an experimental, slow pump of her fist. He groaned, hips flexing, thrusting along her palm. Jessica guided the wide head of his cock between her almost obscenely wet folds. Gil pushed inside of her, the thick invasion nearly too much. She grabbed his hips and silently urged him to move. He did and the too much feeling began to disappear. Still, his thrusts remained gentle, careful as he continued. 

“Harder.” She urged and she let her nails score his skin.

“Jessica.” He gritted out her name like a curse and she smiled, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Fuck me.” She replied, “Pleas—“

The plea barely fell from her lips when he took her at her word and surged his hips forward in a quick snap. _Fuck!_ He was so deep she could barely remember her own damn name and moved with him, making his groan. Releasing one hand from his hip, she worked her clit, and her eyes squeezed shut at the onslaught. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Gil growled and cursed out loud.

“Open your eyes, Jess.” He urged, “I want to see you as you come around my cock.”

God, this man was going to be the death of her. But what a way to go.

Jessica opened her eyes, working her clit at a pace that nearly matched his and fought against the urge to screw her eyes shut as her orgasm didn’t just build, it crashed over her like a with the force of a high speed collision and she was helpless against it. She twisted her head and tried to muffle her scream as Gil continued to move, chasing his own orgasm. He gave a final thrust and she felt his cock throb inside of her, filling her with his seed.

“Cheater.” He teased, his voice shaking slightly as his mouth found the side of her throat.

“I was trying not to alert the housekeeper.” She huffed in amusement.

Gil chuckled and pulled out slowly. She whined at the loss. He collapsed onto the mattress beside her.

“Keep making noises like that and I’ll never leave this bed.” He warned.

“Who says I want you to?”

He smiled and laced his hand with hers, bringing it up to his lips and kissed the top.

Their moment of quiet afterglow was destroyed by the sudden shrill sound of a phone and she startled. 

“Sorry.” Gil sighed and let go of her hand, getting up from the bed. 

She watched him get his phone from his pants and groan at the screen. She sat up, worry piercing her chest, squirming absently at the feeling of his seed pooling out of her. 

“What is it?” She asked, her voice breathless.

“Work.” He answered, fingers flying across the screen, and off her look, amended, “Not about Martin or Malcolm.”

While that made her feel better, it completely killed any sort of post-coital bliss. She got out of bed and bee lined for her en suite bathroom. She laid out towel and wash cloth for him before she went into the water closet where the toilet was housed and shut the door behind her. By the time she was done, Gil was already in the shower. She washed her hands and joined him. He was facing the spray and she wrapped her arms around his back.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” She murmured.

“I know. I don’t either.” He admitted and turned in her arms.

He studied her for a moment. “You got what you wanted, but I didn’t.”

“I think you did.” She decided to play into the humor, easier to deflect than let his words get to her.

“Jessica.” His voice was serious, “Are you ever going to tell me the truth?”

She buried her head in his chest. “I did.” She whispered.

He sighed but, thankfully, didn’t press the matter. She didn’t want to fight with him. Especially when there wouldn’t be the possibility of make up sex afterward. After they were both clean, they got out of the shower and he dried and got dressed while she watched from her the edge of the bed. With another sigh, Gil kissed her, slow and sweet, and hope filled her chest. 

“I’ll call you later.” He told her.

She nodded. “Be safe.” 

Giving her a small smile, Gil left and she was alone. With a sigh of her own, Jessica got up and stripped the wet spot laden comforter off the bed and put it in the hamper. She pulled out a thick quilt from the depths of her linen closet and wrapped it around herself and returned to her vanity.

The reflection in the glass revealed her frowning face and looked away, unable to bear the sight.

Gil had said she had gotten what she wanted. But the sound of Martin’s screams filled her head and Malcolm’s blank face flashed across her mind’s eye.

While Gil’s search for the truth would bring closure for him, Jessica knew it was something she would never have. Martin kept finding new ways to give her more ghosts. 

She reached across the table top and grabbed her pill case, getting out the combination that would help her sleep and washed it down with her watered down scotch. 

Crossing the room she got onto her bed and laid down. The pillow where Gil had laid still held his scent and she reached for it, pulling it against her chest, and focusing on him until the pills did their job, and unconsciousness enveloped her like a gentle tide.


End file.
